1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for administering offset voltage error in a current sensing circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems may include many various components with various current draws on a power supply. Present power supplies may be configured with several channels, each of which delivers power to a separate load. In some computer systems a current sensing circuit is employed to sense the output current of such a power supply in order to provide over-current protection for the computer system and increase power efficiency of the computer system. In present art, calculations of such an output current of a power supply based upon values provided by a current sensing circuit are somewhat inaccurate. Increasing accuracy in calculating such an output current provides greater efficiency in over-current protection for the computer system, greater efficiency of operation of the computer system through power management techniques, and other benefits.